marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dagan Shah (Earth-616)
Discovering lost Rigellian technology, he used his powers to transform three scientists into his servants , then began creating and selling extremely powerful weapons to local terrorist groups. Created in such a way that made reverse engineering lethal to those who tried, Shah created a lucrative arms business for himself, taking in money and food, which he used to fund a separation of an area along the borders of Libya and Egypt he then dubbed Sharzhad. When Red Hulk and Machine Man came to investigate Sharzhad, Shah met them as Arabian Knight, letting them into the force field-protected Sharzhad and accompanying them to the palace. Once there, he revealed himself as Shah and imprisoned the two while revealing that he had also captured the real Arabian Knight. Using his enhanced powers, he probed Red Hulk's mind to find that outside forces had a hand in sending Red Hulk to him. Flying to Cairo, he threatened the populace, saying nothing would stop him from creating and controlling Sharzhad. Returning, he attacked the recently escaped Machine Man and Red Hulk, ripping Machine Man in two. Employing a range of abilities against the duo, Shah fought them until Arabian Knight broke free and cut off Dagan Shah's arms (yet Dagan managed to reattach his arms). Shah still found himself on the ropes until the arrival of General Reggie Fortean, who informed Red Hulk that Shah's Sharzhad had been officially recognized as a nation by the Arab League, and that Red Hulk was trespassing on foreign soil. With Dagan Shah informing Red Hulk that he had two minutes to leave, Red Hulk reluctantly released him and left the new nation, with Shah vowing to eventually get his revenge on Red Hulk. | Powers = Dagan Shan was enhanced by Rigellian technology, this process granted him several superhuman abilities. *'Flight': As Sultan Magus he is capable of unaided flight. *'Energy Projection': As Sultan Magus he has displayed the ability to project energy beams from his eyes and hands strong enough to hurt Red Hulk. *'Crystal Generation': Sultan Magus has the ability to generate a crystal-like super hard material around himself capable of withstanding even the blows of the Red Hulk and create crystalline copies of himself. *'Superhuman Strength': Sultan Magus is strong enough to lift a battleship and drop it in the middle of a city , rip Machine Man in half with a single punch and make Red Hulk bleed with his blows. *'Superhuman Durability': Sultan Magus is far more resistant to damage than any human, still, he is far from being invulnerable and the blows of Red Hulk were able to injure him just like the scimitar of Arabian Knight was able to cut off his arms. *'Size Alteration': Sultan Magus has displayed the ability to grow to gigantic size. *'Illusions': Sultan Magus can generate extremely convincing illusions that can range from mere multiple copies of himself to projecting in the sky a gigantic image of himself. *'Regeneration': Sultan Magus has displayed the ability to reattach his severed arms after they were cut of by Arabian Knight. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = It appears that some of his powers gets weaker the farther he is from his Center Of Creation, for example he has stated that outside of it he would have been unable to reattach his severed arms. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *http://www.rapsheet.co.uk/RapSheetMain/Character2.asp?UniqueId=2321 *https://comicvine.gamespot.com/sultan-magus/4005-21677/ *https://comicbookrealm.com/report/character/15027/sultan-magus&t=pics }} Category:Muslim Characters Category:Arms Dealers